Don't Mix Drugs and Intel
by Alison Hart-Burnett
Summary: Lady Jaye is injured and put on painkillers.


Title: Don't Mix Intel and Drugs Disclaimer: I do not own the GI Joe, Marvel, Image and Hasbro does (lucky them). I have nothing so please do not sue.  
  
Summary: My response to my fanfic challenge made on 1/19/2004  
  
Rating: PG to PG-13  
  
Feedback: PLEASE! Email: alison_hart_burnett@hotmail.com  
  
Warnings: I am writing this without a beta.  
  
"Breaker, this is Lifeline. Do you copy me? Over." Came Lifeline's voice over the comm.  
  
"This is Breaker, I copy you. Over." Breaker replied.  
  
"We have recovered Lady Jaye. Clear a landing for the Tomahawk on the roof of the infirmary."  
  
Flint was standing right behind Breaker hearing the exchange. "The landing is cleared." Flint barked as he took off at a run for the infirmary.  
  
"Landing is cleared." Breaker told Lifeline. "But be warned, Flint is on his way down there."  
  
"Thank you. Lifeline out." Lifeline put down the radio. "Great, just what I need, an injured, unconcious Jaye and a worried, demanding Flint."  
  
The Tomahawk landed and Lifeline and Lift Ticket took Jaye off the chopper and down the elevator to the exam room where Flint was waiting. "How is she?"  
  
"I don't know yet." Lifeline pushed a button and in walked Sgt. Slaughter who he called right before he landed because he knew that someone big would have to make Flint leave.  
  
"Come on Flint." Slaughter led/pushed Flint out into the waiting room.  
  
About an hour later Lifeline walked out to talk to Flint, Scarlett, Duke, Hawk, Sgt. Slaughter and Beach Head. "She has sustained a moderate concussion, a broken wrist, and two cracked ribs, but she will be alright."  
  
"Can I see her?" Flint asked.  
  
"Yes, but remember she is highly sedated and is on powerful pain killers." Lifeline warned.  
  
Flint nodded and walked in. Jaye was still asleep.  
  
Several hours later Jaye was still asleep when Hawk walked in and touched Flint on his shoulder. "Go get some sleep or some coffee, son. I'll stay with you." Flint nodded and left.  
  
About 5 minutes later Jaye wakes up and turns and faces Hawk. "Is that you, momma?" She tries to sit up.  
  
"Lay back down Jaye." Hawk ordered as he got up out of his chair. "And I am not your mom."  
  
"Sorry sir. You looked just like her from a distance." She said as she fell back to sleep.  
  
Hawk stepped out of the room to find Lifeline and tell him that he needed to do something with Jaye's medication if she thought that he was her mom.  
  
Jaye got out of bed and walked out of the room clad only in her hospital gown. She was so drugged that she didn't even notice that her rear end showed out the back. She made her way to her and Scarlett's quarters. She found Scarlett's monkey puppet and grabbed it. She wrote a note that read:  
  
If you ever want to see your monkey again you will come to cannon in  
the front of the command center with a chocolate cream pie.  
  
Monkey Snatcher  
  
Jaye took the monkey and went to the cannon and waited.  
  
A moment later Scarlett walked into her quarters, hoping to find the missing Jaye, and noticed the note. She called Flint on the phone and told him to grab a chocolate crème pie and to grab the guys and meet her at the cannon. She left to meet up with the guys.  
  
Jaye noticed everyone coming towards the cannon and stood up and waved. She then stuffed the monkey into the cannon and lit the fuse. A second later the monkey flew out of the cannon and Jaye started singing, "Hey, hey we're the monkey's."  
  
Beach Head came up behind her and tried to grab her when she turned around and kissed him passionately on the lips. He was to busy wiping off his mouth to stop her from removing the only think covering her body, the hospital gown.  
  
Once she was naked Jaye took off running wildly throughout the base. But thankfully most Joes were out on a mission. It was just them there. They had a very hard time catching the drugged Jaye. They finally cornered her in the rec-room. Scarlett went up behind her with a blanket and covered her as Beach Head grabbed her at just the wrong moment. Jaye hurled all over the front of him.  
  
Flint grabbed her then and turned her to look at him. "Alison, stop this."  
  
She burst out laughing uncontrollably and almost lost balance. She would have if Flint wasn't holding onto her.  
  
"What is so funny?" Everyone asked.  
  
Jaye pointed towards Flint's right leg. "That dancing baby just peed on his leg."  
  
"That's it." Lifeline said as he came up behind her and injected her with more sedatives. "You are going back to sleep and going into restraints."  
  
Every one agreed with him as they carried her back to the infirmary.  
  
THE END 


End file.
